Bluebird
by Akirafanatic
Summary: Set 2 years after 'Lost Bluebird'. This time from Kudo Yukiko's POV


**So, I like the story _Lost Bluebird_ as a one shot, therefore I'm posting this as a separate story. It can be counted as a continuation, or it can be stand alone. Either way, here you go~**

* * *

Yukiko hummed under her breath lightly as she and Yusaku walked through the airport. After Shinichi had died, the two found their desire to travel gone. They felt closer to their son in Japan, even if it was hard at times. Eight years had passed since his death, and neither could bring themselves to change anything in his room.

They had tried to travel a little, after four years had passed, but found it simply didn't hold the same joy as it once had. Now they only traveled occasionally and for short periods of time for Yusaku to go to signing events for his books. They'd just gotten back from one in New York.

Pulling out her phone when it indicated she had a new text, Yukiko smiled softly at the photo of Ran's little girl. It had taken a lot of needling and threatening before Ran agreed to keep them updated on her baby's life.

Even though she didn't marry Shinichi, she was still like a daughter to Yukiko. Little Riko was still just a baby – a few months away from being two – and absolutely adorable. When Yukiko had asked where the name came from, Ran had confessed she was drawn to the name because with the spelling they chose it had _truth_ in the name*, like Shinichi's.

She had explained that it was Eisuke's idea, wanting to have something a little more _real_ to remember him by. Eisuke had admitted he'd been worried they wouldn't approve, but that in addition to using the name to remember him by, he also hoped their daughter would grow up to be as selfless and brave as Shinichi had been. Ran had said something along the lines of making sure Riko knew the difference between brave and stupid.

Yukiko and Yusaku had been touched, though the reminder their son was gone and would never get the chance to have kids of his own made her heart ache.

Turning her phone to her husband, she said, "Riko-chan is going to grow up to look just like her mother." The child was still small, but already had her mother's brown hair. Yukiko could tell when she got bigger, her face shape would be the same as Ran's as well. The only difference was that Riko had gotten her father's eyes.

"We still need to get her a birthday present," Yusaku mused.

Yukiko nodded as she replied to Ran's text, letting the twenty-five-year-old know that they had just gotten back and cooing over how adorable Riko was. "We can take Riko-chan shopping when we babysit next month! She can tell us exactly what she wants then!"

Yukiko set her carryon bag next to her husband as they waited for their bags to arrive. Stretching her arms above her head, she let out a content sigh as she dropped them back down to her sides. "Yusaku," She whispered softly, leaning against him. She felt more than heard his questioning hum as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Do you…do you think he ever forgave us for leaving him?"

It was something that had bothered her greatly after his funeral. They had left him on his own when he turned thirteen so they could travel the world. They'd offered to take him with them, but he'd declined, saying he liked it in Japan. Yukiko had been sad he didn't go with them, but at the same time didn't push the matter.

It wasn't until after he died that she realized her biggest regret was that moment. Back then she had thought she had all the time in the world to spend with her baby boy, and could drop in when she missed him, or fly him out to see them. Losing him showed her that by leaving back then like they did, she and Yusaku had given up about five years of their sons' life.

Five years that they could have spent with him. Five years they could have watched over him as he grew into the wonderful detective he was. Five years they could have used making sure he was safe. Maybe if they'd stayed he'd still be alive. Maybe he never would have had contact with the organization that took his life. Maybe he and Ran would be married and have their own child instead.

She always knew that Shinichi wasn't as fine with them leaving as he'd pretended to be. She knew he was independent, and could take care of himself, but he was still just barely a teenager when they'd left. No matter what he said, he still needed his parents. But Shinichi had kept his silence, telling them to go, because he knew it would make them happy.

No matter how her baby had complained when they'd suddenly come by and embarrass him, she knew he was happy to see them. She could always see the carefully hidden disappointment when they left again, buried under mutterings of how childish they were and how they shouldn't come if all they wanted to do was embarrass him.

Yukiko wasn't proud to admit she pretended she didn't see it each time. She wanted to travel and be free, and acknowledging that her son wanted them to stay without saying it would have stopped her from leaving.

Yukiko broke down when after the funeral Agasa had admitted Shinichi had once sworn him to secrecy after a period of insecurity and doubt where he wondered if they were happier without him there.

She looked up as Yusaku ran a hand through her hair. "Shinichi understood why we left, and knew he was always welcome to join us if he wanted."

Yukiko was quiet for a while before shaking her head slightly. "We should never have left him."

Yusaku kissed the top of her head. "I know."

Taking a deep breath, she gently pushed off her husband. "I'm going to get a drink. Want me to get you anything?" The author shook his head and turned back towards the baggage claim as the carousel began moving.

The retired actress made her way towards the nearest stall and picked out a bottle of water along with one of the magazines sitting in the rack nearby. She prided herself on keeping up with the latest fashions even though she was no longer a working actress. Quickly paying for the items, she made her way towards a bench to wait for Yusaku to finish collecting their bags.

Taking a small sip of the water, she flipped open the magazine and gazed at the clothes. She mentally marked off which ones she might look into purchasing as she continued flipping. Somewhere near the middle, she paused and gazed rather fondly at the outfit.

It was fairly simple, with dark jeans and a white shirt, overlaid by a blue button up that was left open. It reminded her of some of the more casual outfits she'd tried to convince her baby boy to wear, but Shinichi always preferred more formal clothing, such as a suit. He was stubborn and said it didn't matter how many people recognized him, he'd be taken more seriously if he looked more professional.

Her eyes flicked up for a quick glance at the celebrity that modeled this particular look and stopped breathing. Her heart was hammering away in her chest, and she felt the prick of tears in her eyes. She knew it wasn't possible, but her heart wouldn't stop racing.

His face was older, and hair longer than before. His ears had been pierced – three times in each, she noted absently – and he was perfectly relaxed in the photo. All thoughts left her and she sucked in her breath when she finally looked at his eyes. They were a deep blue, which wasn't uncommon, but Yukiko would swear ten times over that those eyes were her baby's beautiful blue orbs.

Her stomach flipped slightly and her hands shook. Feeling someone stop in front of her, and hearing her husbands worried voice, Yukiko finally noticed the drops of water that were landing on the page. Reaching up, she found tears running down her cheeks. Finally breathing once more, she looked up at her husband, her heart beating painfully as she clutched the magazine to her chest. "Shin-chan," She whispered, ignoring the frown that tugged the author's lips down. She stood swiftly and shoved the magazine in his face.

Yusaku gently took it and looked at the page she'd been focused on. His heart clenched as he noticed the scary resemblance to the celebrity on the page and their deceased son. Swallowing, he looked up at his wife and opened his mouth. Her glance silenced him. "Don't you _dare_ tell me that isn't my baby Kudo Yusaku." She shoved the picture closer to him. "I know my son."

"Yukiko," He said softly, putting the magazine down as he pulled her into his arms. "It's been eight years. If…if Shinichi really _was_ alive, he would have contacted us by now. Even if he tried to protect us by faking his death, with the organization gone, he would have come back."

Yukiko shook her head. "I _know_ that, but you can't look at that picture and tell me those aren't Shin-chan's eyes staring back at you. I don't care how many people there are out there with blue eyes. Those are _Shinichi's_. I _know_ they are." She looked up at the blurry image of her husband through her tears and smiled, happier than she'd ever been. "Shinichi's alive Yusaku. Our baby's alive."

* * *

 ***One kanji meaning for _Ri_ is truth, and _Ko_ means child (at least from the source I got it from), so basically _child of truth_ or something like that. Correct me if I'm wrong though, I'm just going off the internet since I'm not Japanese.**

 **So, not sure how to continue from here (Shinichi's parents are _hard_ to write on their own). I can't decide if I should actually have him still be alive or not though. Half of me wants to keep him alive, but the other half _really_ wants to keep him dead and crush the hope built up.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
